La historia de una bella y una bestia
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: —Podrías ser feliz, si sólo pudieras creer que alguien puede amarte. —Le dije a la cara, tratando de no llorar. —Pero no te das la oportunidad, y lo lamentarás. —Él me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Tragué saliva y salí de allí lo más rápido posible, porque tratándose de alguien como Rumpelstilskin... El amor tiene otro significado... —Acepto reviews— BellexRumpelstilskin
1. El trato

**N.A.: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son personajes de la serie Once upon a time. Aviso que el guión no está perfectamente igual al que dieron en los capítulos. Acepto reviews y sugerencias :)**

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —Preguntó mi padre mirando a los demás que estaban parados a su alrededor, ¿consejeros, quizás?

—Pelear, eso es lo que haremos. —Opinó Gaston en un tono —a mi parecer— muy confiado.

—No. Nos harán pedazos. —Respondió mi padre, sentándose en su trono. —

—Esperemos a que venga. —Dijo uno más.

—No va a venir. —Masculló mi padre, volteando a otro lado. —Necesitamos hacer algo.

—Debemos hacer algo. —Lo corrigió Gaston.

Todos guardaron silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar enfrente de todos, tenían miedo. Más de lo que yo creía. Me quedé parada observando a mi padre, quien se volvía a su trono, sentándose pesadamente en él. Me acerqué, poniéndome en cuclillas, mientras apoyaba mis manos con delicadeza en una de las suyas.

—Él podría estar viniendo ahora mismo, papá. —Le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, es tarde… —Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. —Es demasiado tarde.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron voltear, al igual que todos los presentes. Un golpe, dos golpes e iban aumentando, Gaston tomó la empuñadura de su espada atento a cualquier cosa. Me levanté y miré a mi padre que se había levantado igualmente.

—¿Lo oyes? Tiene que ser él. —Tomé su brazo levemente observando la puerta.

—¡Ábranla! —Gritó mi padre mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

Los guardias, tomaron la tabla y la bajaron para permitir la abertura de las puertas. Las abrieron, Gaston sacó su espada por si acaso. Pero no hizo falta, no había nadie del otro lado de las puertas.

—Oh, pero deberían voltearse. —Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Solté el brazo de mi padre y volteamos observando al hombre enfrente de nosotros. Gaston se puso a mi lado con la espada agarrada, mientras mi padre se ponía firme. Gaston al ver a mi padre, tomó la espada y se acercó al hombre apuntándolo.

—Recibí su mensaje, era algo como: ¡Ayúdanos, ayúdanos! Estamos muriendo, ¿podrías salvarnos? —Movió un poco la mano para hacer énfasis. —Y la respuesta es... —De un leve manotazo hizo que Gaston bajara la mano. — Si, si puedo. Si puedo proteger su pueblo.

Miré de reojo a mi padre y luego al hombre, quién se levantaba y daba una vuelta, rondándonos.

—Por un precio.

—Te daremos oro —Se acercó mi padre.

—Ah, ahí está… —Sonrió e hizo de nuevo el movimiento de manos. — Yo _hago _oro. Y no quiero eso, yo quiero algo más _especial_, mi precio… —Hizo una pausa, mirando a mi padre burlonamente. —Mi precio, es ella… —Me señaló.

Gaston cruzó su brazo enfrente de mí en un intento de apartarme de mi lugar, lo único que hice fue inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y dar un paso atrás.

—Nunca. —Respondió mi padre.

—De acuerdo, entonces no hay trato. —Sonrió y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espera! —Levanté un poco la voz.

Delicadamente tomé el brazo de Gaston, bajándolo para poder acercarme al hombre. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, ¿o sí? Se dio media vuelta y yo me acerqué a él decididamente.

—Iré contigo.

—Bella… —Susurró mi padre.

—¡No tenemos muchas posibilidades! —Alcé un poco la voz, de nuevo. Volviéndome para ver la expresión en la cara de mi padre.

—Tengo una condición, te irás para siempre. —Me dijo el hombre, viéndome a los ojos.

Suspiré, y volví mi vista a mi padre, y a Gaston. No tenía otra opción, pronto el enemigo llegaría y no nos daría tiempo de nada. Me importaba la seguridad de todos ellos, no importaba si tenía que dejar de verlos. Me volví hacía él y lo miré fijamente.

—Mis padres y amigos… —Tragué saliva y proseguí. —¿Van a estar a salvo?

Él sonrió. Me puse un tanto nerviosa, pero mantenía mi idea de irme con él, todo sea por la protección de mis seres queridos.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Y tú tienes la mía —Afirmé con la cabeza en alto. Él dio un pequeño brinco de alegría, juntando sus manos.

—Bella… —Habló de nuevo mi padre, tomándome del brazo y acercándome a él. —¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?

—No tenemos otra opción. —Dije mientras el otro hombre respondía.

—Es cierto, no tienen otra opción. —Sonrió ampliamente a mi lado.

Mi padre lo miró y luego a mí. Por supuesto, él nunca me dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Suspiré y espere que es lo que iba a decir.

—Ella está comprometida.

—Yo no quiero amor. —Contestó el hombre a mi lado. —Sólo necesito a alguien que cuide de mi castillo.

Yo lo miré de reojo y luego a mi padre. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de darle a entender que aceptaba irme con aquel hombre. Mi padre suspiró levemente y me dedicó una mirada de tristeza. Le dolía ver ir a su única hija, al igual que a mí me dolía irme.

—Bueno, con su permiso. Debemos retirarnos. —Sonrió el hombre y alzó su brazo, en un intento de abrirme paso hacia la salida.

Le dediqué una última sonrisa a mi padre, mientras seguía al hombre. Saliendo de la habitación y cruzando el pasillo para irnos de aquel que era mi hogar. Cruzamos el pasillo, callados. Ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, sin embargo pude apreciar una pequeña sonrisita formada en sus labios. Miré de nuevo al frente, viendo como los guardias abrían las puertas, dejándonos el paso directo afuera.

El hombre salió como si nada hubiera pasado y lo seguí. Caminabamos por un camino, adentrándonos en el bosque. Justo cuando habíamos caminado un tramo, me detuvo. Me paré y lo miré sin entender muy bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté, viendo de reojo a los lados.

—Nos vamos a tele transportar a mi castillo, querida. —Sonrió y se colocó de nuevo a mi lado, tomando mi brazo levemente. Como si en verdad no quisiera tomarme el brazo.

—¿Nos vamos a…? —No acabé la frase, cuando un leve humo nos envolvió, y en un parpadear de ojos, nos hallábamos enfrente de dos grandes puertas doradas.

Él me soltó enseguida y se acercó a las puertas. Lo miré y rápidamente lo seguí tratando de no tropezarme. Las puertas se abrieron cuando él se acercó a ellas, me paré a su lado y antes de que entrara, suavemente lo tomé del brazo.

—Espera. —Lo hice voltear para poder hablarle. Y así lo hizo, volvió la cabeza y me miró. —Puedes, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?

Él sonrió ampliamente, como si la pregunta hubiera sido una broma. Se zafó levemente de mi agarre y se volvió para entrar.

—Rumpelstilskin… —Susurró antes de entrar en el castillo.


	2. En el castillo

Lo miré entrar al castillo, enseguida lo seguí. Las puertas se cerraron en cuanto yo terminé de entrar, miré el lugar. Tenía varias velas prendidas, una gran mesa ocupaba el centro de aquella habitación, tres o más ventanas con las cortinas cerradas estaba ubicadas en la parte derecha del salón, una alfombra roja cruzaba el centro del piso.

Miré a mi alrededor unas veces y lo seguí corriendo levemente para alcanzarlo. Cuando lo hice, disminuí mi paso, mirando el piso adornado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunté mientras alzaba de nuevo la vista para mirarlo.

—A tú habitación —Giró levemente la cabeza y me apuntó con uno de sus dedos.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras lo seguía a unas escaleras. Subimos las escaleras, cruzando un pasillo un tanto largo, para irnos a detener enfrente de unas puertas grandes, con unas cuantas rendijas, como si se tratara de una puerta de algún prisionero.

—¿Qué…? —No terminé la pregunta al ver que el abría las puertas.

—Ésta es tú habitación. —Apuntó con su mano la celda.

—¡Pero…! —Traté de replicar pero él me tomó del brazo y me empujó para meterme a la celda.

Tropecé y me balanceé en mis tobillos para tratar de no caerme, mientras él aprovechaba y cerraba la puerta con llave. Me giré y apreté los barrotes con mis manos.

—¡Déjame salir! —Golpeé la puerta con mis puños sin mucho éxito. —¡Sácame de aquí!

—No… —Contestó burlonamente, mientras oía sus pasos alejándose.

—¡Espera! ¡Déjame ir! —Grité lo más alto posible, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba.

Rendida después de varios gritos e intentos de abrir la puerta, me alejé, sentándome en el piso. Apoyando mi cabeza en la pared, observando la puerta. Suspiré, él se había ido. Me había dejado allí encerrada. ¿Quería que cuidara su castillo, no? A mí me parecía que sólo me había tomado como una prisionera. Puse una de mis manos en mi regazo y la otra la deje caer a lado de mi cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo me dejaría allí? ¿Minutos, horas, días? Apoyé la cabeza en la pared en la que estaba recostada y miré el techo pensativa. Muchas dudas estaban en mi cabeza. Y una de ellas me tenía más angustiada. ¿Por qué había aceptado ir con él? Claro, para salvar a mi familia, pero… ¿Había otra razón por la que había aceptado venir? Antes de formularme una respuesta, oí el ruido de la cerradura abrirse, me levante y sacudí mi vestido dorado, delicadamente mientras esperaba.

La puerta se abrió y él me miró sonriente, como si todo este tiempo no hubiera estado encerrada en esta celda. Me quedé mirándolo esperando que me indicara algo.

—Ven… —Dijo levemente, con la sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Me acerqué a él como me fue ordenado y me detuve, mirándolo a la cara. Él sólo sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

—Ven, sígueme. —Recorrió el pasillo para bajar las escaleras y lo seguí.

Bajamos las escaleras y directamente, él fue y se sentó en la silla de enfrente a toda la mesa, no habían muchas sillas ahora que prestaba atención. Tenía cuatro, cinco… Incluida la de él.

—Sírveme el té. —Ordenó, apoyando su brazo en un lado de la silla de oro, cerrando el puño y apoyándolo en su mejilla. Observándome.

Volví mi vista a una bandeja, con tres tazas y una tetera. Tomé la tetera con cuidado, y la incliné para llenar una de las pequeñas tazas que había.

—Mañana quiero que limpies el establo, laves mi ropa… —Comenzó a enumerarme las cosas o deberes que debía cumplir.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Asentí ligeramente, llenando la taza de té.

—Y por último, quiero que despellejes a los niños que voy a comer. —Sonrió con malicia al decir eso.

Levanté la vista al oírle y sin querer, la taza se resbaló de mis manos, estrepitándose contra el piso. Él marcó una expresión seria en su rostro, y yo bajé la vista viendo la taza y el té derramado en el piso. Nerviosa me agaché para recoger la taza, sintiendo su mirada seria sobre mí.

Tomé delicadamente la taza y la examiné, tratando de ver si se había quebrado. En una esquina, observé que tenía una astilla. Alcé la mirada hacia él, formando una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

—Se astilló. —Nerviosa, alcé la taza un poco para que la observara.

—¿Y? Es sólo una taza. —Hizo un ademán con las manos, con el ceño un tanto fruncido, como si no le importara el estado en el que estaba ahora su vajilla.

—C… Claro. —Asentí reiteradas veces mientras me levantaba y servía de nuevo el té en esta.

Él se reclinó en su silla, viéndome. Terminé de servir y tomé la bandeja, encaminándome hacia él para darle el té.

Delicadamente asenté la bandeja a un lado suyo, tomé la taza y se la di, tratando de quitar mis nervios formando una sonrisita no muy larga. Él aceptó la taza, tomándola entre sus manos un tanto verdosas, y tomando un sorbo.

Me alejé un poco, para darle espacio. Pero a la vez, quedándome cerca por si deseaba algo más.

—Bien, muy bien querida. —Sonrió, volviendo su mirada a mí.

—Gracias. —Susurré, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sonriente, dejó la taza. Entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos.

—Mañana, empezarás a primera hora. —Hizo una pausa.

—Sí, señor.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, tratando de darme a entender que me retirara. Asentí, tome mi vestido levemente y me incliné, reverenciándolo. Me di media vuelta, empezando a caminar hasta mi celda, porque supuse que no me iba a dar una verdadera habitación.

—Espera.

Me detuve a la orilla de las escaleras al oír su voz. Giré en mis talones levemente al verlo.

—En tu _habitación _hay un regalo. —Sonrió y volteó a ver a una de las ventanas encortinadas.

—¿Regalo? —Arqueé una ceja. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Él había dicho _regalo_?

—Sí, y espero que lo uses mañana. —Siguió sin mirarme.

Asentí levemente.

—Está bien. —No había entendido la parte de _usarlo_,pero estaba bien.

Volví a girarme, subiendo las escaleras. Dirigiéndome a mi celda, y abriéndola.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al ver que no era una celda, era una habitación. Una _habitación _real. Tenía una cama con colchas azules, muy hermosa; un armario amplio, supuse que era para guardar mi ropa; un tocador, con un cepillo, un gran espejo, un banquillo y un pequeño cofre para guardar cosas. Cerré la puerta y me adentré. Confirmando que había un regalo encima de la cama.

—¿Y esto? —Solté una pequeña risita, tomando el regalo.

Desaté suavemente el listón en el que estaba envuelto. Era una ceja amplia y en forma de cuadrado. Después, abrí la tapa observando lo que había adentro.

Me tapé la boca con las manos al ver que era. Era un vestido azul corto, con un mandil blanco. A mi parecer era bonito, y era la primera vez que alguien me daba un regalo así. Bueno, mi padre me daba vestidos, pero soy su hija.

Él no tenía que darme esto. Tomé el vestido con delicadeza y fui a colgarlo en el armario. Lo coloqué y cerré las puertas de este.

Volví a la cama y me acosté, cubriéndome con las sábanas. Tal vez no sería tan malo estar aquí, tal vez no había tomado una decisión equivocada. Cerré los ojos para descansar.

Porque mañana, sería un día diferente.


	3. Primer día

**N.A.: Este capi está medio corto, perdón T_T** **Prometo que el siguiente si estará un poquito largo.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome un poco a la luz del sol. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, y la luz entraba resplandeciente en mi habitación. Me senté, tallándome suavemente los ojos. Tenía que acostumbrarme a la luz, parpadeé unas veces y sonreí. Siempre sonreía cuando era madrugada. Era como una regla mía.

Aparté las sábanas delicadamente, y me bajé de la cama, dirigiéndome al armario para tomar el vestido que se me había ordenado usar. Lo tomé y me lo puse, viendo que me quedaba perfectamente, como si la talla hubiera sido medida con precisión. Me até el cabello en una media cola, y le puse un listón azul.

Me miré en el espejo unos segundos. No estaba mal. Sonreí a mi reflejo y abrí la puerta para empezar mi día.

—

Había terminado apenas de lavar y asear el establo, cuando volví. Mi mandil no estaba tan manchado, y tampoco estaba demasiado limpio. Abrí las puertas para entrar al comedor y lo vi sentado en la rueca. Estaba concentrado, tanto que creí que no se había percatado de mi presencia. Me dirigí a donde había una escalera y su voz me llamó.

—Veo que has acabado.

Me giré un poco extrañada y tropecé un poco pero sin llegar a caerme. Sostuve firmemente la escalera y la coloqué a un lado de la ventana para bajar las cortinas.

—Si, bueno… Era fácil, y me entretuve un rato. —Sonreí y me aseguré de colocarla correctamente.

—Realmente nunca creí que pudieras ser tan rápida. —Dijo, mientras volvía su mirada a mí. Deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo con la ruleta.

—No soy rápida, sólo le pongo empeño a mi trabajo.

Sonriente, posé mis manos en la escalera de madera mientras empezaba a trepar para llegar a lo alto y así poder bajar las cortinas sucias. Él volvió de nuevo la mirada a la ruleta, continuando haciendo más oro. Aunque no entendía porque si tenía mucho.

Lo miré desde la altura de la escalera en donde yo me encontraba. Estaba concentrado, mucho. No entendía aún, así que decidí preguntarle.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso no tienes ya mucho oro? —Pregunté mirándolo.

—Sólo quiero comprobar que sirve. —Volteó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Solté una pequeña risita. Realmente sabía cómo ser gracioso en todo momento, eso me causaba risa. Volví de nuevo la vista a las cortinas, tomando una parte y jalando de esta para poder quitarla, pero no pasó nada. Oí como él se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí para observar lo que hacía; giré la cabeza un poco.

—¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Acaso les pusiste clavos?

—Sí.

Me reí un poco más de su respuesta, y jalé de nuevo con una mano, mientras con la otra me sostenía. No pasó nada. Fastidiada, tome la cortina con ambas manos y jale bruscamente de ellas, la cortina cedió y la escalera se tambaleó un poco. Al final no pude sostenerme y caí. Lo que no creí es que él pusiera los brazos y me recibiera al caer.

Lo miré fijamente por unos momentos, él parpadeó algunas veces viendo la luz que se colaba por la ventana sin cortina. Me le quedé viendo, consideré que él captó mi mirada, porque volteó al poco rato y me miró un tanto extrañado.

—Gracias. —Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Me observó por unos instantes, como si no hubiera escuchado mi respuesta. Poco después me soltó y con las manos hizo ademán de que no pasaba nada.

—De nada.

Asentí, mientras me paraba y sacudía levemente mi mandil. Lo miré un poco nerviosa y él me miró, asintió y miró a un lado.

—Yo, yo volveré a poner las cortinas.

—No te molestes, me acostumbraré.

Sonreí y él se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia las escaleras. Me le quedé viendo, ¿acaso había sonreído hace unos momentos, antes de darse media vuelta? ¿O sólo eran imaginaciones mías? Sea lo que fuese me gustó. Sonreí para mí misma. Al fin y al cabo, no todo era tan malo.


	4. Una rosa y un nuevo trato

**N.A.: Después de todo este tiempo, al fin pude continuar éste fic (espero poder continuar los otros) Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews y los amaré eternamente (?) De nuevo, lamento mucho la demora.**

*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

—¡Por fin!

Me quedé parada observando mi trabajo. Por fin había logrado volver a colocar todas las cortinas en su lugar y correctamente. Coloqué ambas manos en mis caderas, satisfecha con mi trabajo. Por primera vez, había hecho un quehacer y descubrí que lo había hecho bien. Claro, en el castillo de mi padre, siempre había sirvientes que hicieran las cosas por mí. Ahora, podía hacer las cosas por mí misma.

Sacudí mis manos por el polvo y caminé sacudiendo igual mi delantal blanco, tratando de quitarle un poco lo sucio. Solamente al alzar la vista me percaté de que él estaba parado, vaciando el té en la taza astillada. Sonreí un poco y caminé, rodeando la mesa para llegar hasta dónde él. Él hizo lo mismo, pero al contrario, quería alejarse de mí, colocándose en la otra esquina de la mesa. Me acerqué más y me senté junto a un lado de donde él estaba parado.

—Y…

Ladeé la cabeza, mirándolo, y colocando ambas manos a mis costados. Él simplemente llevó la taza a sus labios para beber de ella.

—¿Y…? —Repitió él, antes de beber.

Me reí un poco al ver que él tampoco tenía nada que decir, así que decidí continuar la conversación.

—Así que… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Él lo pensó un momento, con la taza sujetada en sus manos.

—El castillo estaba sucio…

Me eché a reír al oír eso, él por su parte siguió bebiendo de la taza. Realmente sabía que no era por eso, tenía otra razón para haberme traído a éste lugar. Incluso, el castillo no estaba tan sucio, más bien estaba descuidado, igual que su corazón.

—Yo creo que te sentías solo, como todo hombre lo está.

Lo miré de reojo, esperando su respuesta. Él solamente hizo una pequeña mueca de desgana mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. ¿Acaso yo había dicho algo que él no quería oír? Observé como se sentaba a mi lado, aún sosteniendo aquella taza astillada.

—Yo no soy un hombre.

Se sentó junto a mí, con la mirada baja y perdida. Jugueteando con la taza que tenía en las manos. Yo tragué saliva y suspire, mirando de reojo a otro lugar mientras buscaba algo que decirle.

—Yo... Llevo varios días aquí en el castillo y... —Hice una pausa para después continuar. — Arriba, hay ropa, ropa pequeña como de un niño.

Era cierto, había encontrado varias vestimentas muy pequeñas y parecidas a las de un niño pequeño. Me puse a pensar un momento, quizás eran suyas esas vestimentas, de cuando era un niño. También cabía la posibilidad de que fuera de un hermano, ¿quizás un hijo? Claro que yo podía preguntarle.

—¿Son tuyas, o de un hijo?

Observé su expresión. Estaba callado, aún con la mirada fija en un punto bajo, pensativo. Tal vez era un tema que él no solía tocar mucho, o simplemente estaba recordando esos momentos en un intento de hallar una respuesta para mí. De pronto, alzó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a mí.

—Lo era. Era de un hijo...

Enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada hacia aquél punto. Esperé que continuara su narración.

—Lo perdí, al igual que su madre.

Lo miré por unos momento y luego bajé la mirada. Mi pregunta había sido muy imprudente, en su mirada pude ver que había tristeza y dolor en su corazón. Todas las personas sufren en algún momento de su vida, quizás el ya había pasado por ese sentimiento. Por un momento me arrepentí de haber echo esa pregunta.

—Lo siento.

Me mordí el labio esperando que él me dijera lo tonta e inapropiada que había sido mi pregunta. Sin embargo no escuché una respuesta de su parte. Suspiré, bueno al menos sabía que el en algún momento de su vida pudo ser feliz, pudo tener la compañía de personas amadas. Tuvo una familia, tal vez no era tan malo después de todo. Era un _hombre_ no un _monstruo_.

—Así que tú _fuiste _un hombre en algún momento, un _hombre _ordinario.

Incliné un poco la cabeza para mirar su rostro. Siempre esperando una respuesta de su parte, que jamás llegaba. Al parecer él no tenía nada que decirme, y cómo no hacerlo, yo estaba actuando como una persona entrometida. Con miles de preguntas que hacía, de seguro estaba cansándolo. Sin embargo, simplemente quería conocerlo mejor, llegar a ser una persona cercana a él, quizás una amiga. Al menos, esperar que el tuviera un poco de confianza en mí.

—Si no.. Si no voy a volver a ver a alguna persona en mi vida... —De nuevo hice una pausa y lo miré, sonriendo levemente. —¿Podría conocerte a tí?

Él formó una sonrisa en su rostro y se levantó enseguida, depositando la taza a un lado en la mesa. Por un momento creí que iba a retirarse sin responderme, ya que no lo había echo con las demás preguntas y comentarios que había hecho yo. Sin embargo, se volvió hacia mí, inclinándose un poco para mirarme.

—Podrías.

Tomó aire, alzando una mano hacia mí y apuntándome con uno de sus dedos. Yo, seguía mirándolo con curiosidad.

—O tal vez, sólo quieres conocer los trucos de este _monstruo_. Y no, no, no.

Movió un poco su dedo, aún señalándome. Sonreí, entrecerrando un poco mis ojos y arqueando levemente una ceja. ¿Monstruo? Él no era un monstruo, tal vez él hizo algo malo en el pasado pero aún así, todos cometíamos errores y él no era la excepción. Solté una pequeña y suave risa, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Tú no _eres_ un _monstruo__. _Crees que eres feo, es por eso que cubres los espejos, ¿no?.

Señalé al espejo a un lado de nosotros. El cuál tenía un fina sábana encima, impidiendo ver alguna apariencia en ella. Él hizo una mueca, mientras apretaba su puño, sabía que yo tenía razón. Aún así, no quería parecer grosera y sólo lo miré con picardía, riendo por lo bajo al ver su expresión. Él sólo volvió su vista al otro lado, justo cuando alguien tocaba las grandes puertas del castillo.

*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

Las grandes puertas se abrieron con magia, mostrando la escultural figura de Gastón empuñando su espada y sosteniéndola arriba, apuntando al duende. Yo me había ido a lavar la taza que él había usado, por lo que no pude ver de quién se trataba. Rumplestiltskin fue el que se acercó a observar de quién se trataba. Gastón se aclaró la garganta sin bajar su espada.

—Yo, Sir Gastón, y tú bestia, he venido por...

Rumplestiltskin sonrió con malicia, chasqueando los dedos. Enseguida un humo color violeta envolvió a Gastón, haciendo que el desapareciera y dejando en el suelo una delicada rosa roja. El duente sonriente, se agachó, tomando la rosa entre sus manos y entrando de nuevo al castillo mientras las puertas se cerraban de nuevo. Escondió la rosa por detrás mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Volví la vista hacia él, y me acerqué un poco sólo por curiosidad.

—¿Quién era?

—Sólo una ordinaria vieja que vendía flores.

Asentí un poco ante su respuesta, de seguro ni atención le había prestado a la pobre anciana. A veces su orgullo podía ser muy fuerte, tanto que nadie lograba sacarlo de su actitud presumida. Miré por un momento mis zapatos, los cuáles estaban un poco empolvados. De pronto, pude observar cómo el levantaba el brazo hacia mí, creí que iba a hacer un intento de jalar mi brazo por lo que levanté la vista observando una rosa roja sostenida por sus manos.

—Toma.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mientras observaba la rosa. ¿Enserio la había comprado para mí? Sólo pude sonreírle mientras admiraba la rosa. Ni siquiera pude articular una palabra, ni siquiera levanté la mano para tomarla, sólo la observaba. Él sonrió ladinamente, mientras movía un poco la rosa, tratando de llamar mi atención.

—¿La quieres?

Enseguida, salí de mi ensoñación y asentí, tomando delicadamente la rosa y mirándola un momento, antes de volver a levantar la vista con la misma amplia sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos.

—Bueno, gracias.

Respondí mientras me inclinaba un poco, sosteniendo un lado de mi vestido. Hice una torpe reverencia que él correspondió, haciendo otra. Me reí un poco, incorporándome y suavemente me incliné para oler la rosa. Tenía un hermoso perfume y se veía muy hermosa. Nuevamente le sonreí a él, antes de darme media vuelta para poder ponerla en un jarrón. Por lo que pude ver antes de irme, él junto las manos sonriendo. Tal vez estaba feliz de poder hacer algo lindo por mí, quién sabe.

—Tenías una vida antes, ¿no?

Me incliné a abrir un cajón para buscar un jarrón, mirándolo de reojo y asintiendo en señal de estarlo escuchando. Él prosiguió.

—Antes de estar aquí, con amigos, familia...

Lo miré, antes de cerrar el cajón al ver que no había algún jarrón en el cuál poner la rosa que el me había obsequiado. Me dí de nuevo la media vuelta, dirigiéndome a aquella vitrina que estaba enfrente de la larga mesa.

—¿Porqué decidiste venir conmigo?

La pregunta me sorprendió un poco, ya que no la esperaba. Me detuve enfrente de las puertas de cristal de la vitrina, volví mi mirada un segundo hacia él para mirarlo. Él se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, mirándome, esperando una respuesta mía.

—¿La razón? Tal vez sacrificio... —Me volví para abrir las puertas de cristal con delicadeza. —Tú sabes..

Me paré en las puntas de mis pies, y estirando una mano para poder alcanzar el pequeño y delgado jarrón para poner allí la rosa. Después continué para no dejarlo con la duda.

—En la villa hay muchas mujeres, tratando de mostrar lo que pueden llegar a hacer..

Tomé el jarrón en mis manos, y lo bajé, sosteniéndolo con la mano mientras cerraba las puertas delicadamente para no romperlas.

—Para conocer el mundo, ser heroínas. Así que... Cuando tú llegaste...

Me acerqué al extremo contrario al de él, para poder llenar de agua el jarrón. Tomé delicadamente la jarra llena de agua, y vacié un poco en el recipiente sin que llegara a salirse el agua, pero que fuera suficiente para que la rosa no se marchitase. Él me miraba con curiosidad, con las cejas un poco fruncidas pero sin llegar a parecer molesto.

—Esa era mi oportunidad, quería ser valiente. Mi instinto...

Tomé unas tijeras y corté el tallo que sobraba de la rosa, sin dejarla ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. Justamente el tamaño para que pudiera entrar en el jarrón y un poco más para dejarla afuera, para que pudiesen admirar su belleza.

—Y sólo lo seguí.

—Y esto, ¿era todo lo que esperabas?

De nuevo, hizo un movimiento de mano hacia un lado. Me reí mientras colocaba la rosa dentro del jarrón y rodeaba el pequeño tramo de mesa para poder acercarme al centro de la rectangular mesa, a un lado donde él estaba sentado. Me daba risa como movía las manos, como si pudiera hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

—Bueno, yo...

Coloqué el jarrón en el centro de la mesa, aún soltando una suave risa. Me acerqué un poco más a donde él estaba y de nuevo me senté encima de la mesa, poniendo mis manos a un lado y mirándolo. Tal vez sí esperaba esto.

—Yo quería ver el mundo —Me aclaré un poco la garganta. —Eso no habría funcionado...

Acomodé mi vestido para que no estuviera tan arrugado y sonreí, riéndome por mi propia respuesta. Pero en realidad, esa no era. Tal vez sólo traté de desviar la pregunta, pero supe que él no iba a pasarla desapercibida.

—Lo hice para salvar mi villa.

—Y, ¿qué hay de tu prometido?

Arqueé un poco la ceja. En realidad no había pensado en Gastón, aunque conociéndolo a él de seguro ya había encontrado a otra chica, o incluso podría estarme esperando, no lo sabía.

—No era un verdadero matrimonio. Honestamente, no me gustaba mucho Gastón.

Sonreí un poco hacia él y el pareció hacer lo mismo.

—Sabes, para mí el amor es... real. El amor es un misterio que hay que descubrir. —Me detuve un momento y puse los ojos en blanco mientras sacudía un poco mi cabeza —. Nunca podría entregarle mi corazón a alguien tan superficial como él.

Claro que me refería a Gastón, él se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia. Siempre tratando de ganarle a todos, siempre arreglándose, mirándose a un espejo todo el día y alardeando de que tan _guapo _era. Me quedé callada un momento, sintiendo su mirada sobre mí. Por un momento me distraje en mis pensamientos, y cuando me di cuenta, rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza cambiando de tema.

—Pero bueno, tú ibas a hablarme acerca de tu hijo.

—Te diré algo, haré un trato contigo.

Alcé un poco la cabeza, con curiosidad. ¿Un trato? La verdad no entendía muy bien de que se trataba, pero dejé que me lo explicara mejor.

—Ve al pueblo y cómprame más paja, cuando regreses, te hablaré de él.

Me sorprendí un poco ante el trato. ¿De verdad iba a dejarme salir? ¿Estaba tratando de dejarme ir? Fruncí un poco las cejas, aún sin entender porque me había dicho eso. Lo miré, extrañada. No comprendía como es que él me había propuesto eso. ¿Confiaba en mí lo suficiente, como para dejarme salir por mi cuenta? ¿Acaso, no temía que yo no regresase? Tragué saliva.

—Pero... ¿Al pueblo?

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Confías que volveré?

—Oh, no. En realidad, creo que nunca te volveré a ver...

Lo miré un momento, con una expresión de sorpresa y confundida. Él... Él me estaba dejando ir, estaba tratando de liberarme. Lo miré tratando de ver algo que pareciera tristeza y lo noté. Estaba diciendo la verdad, realmente creía que no iba a volver. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Teniendo libertad de poder regresar al castillo, volver con mi familia, mis amigos... Bajé la mirada y lo pensé un momento, ¿en verdad quería irme? Solté un suspiro y me levanté de mi lugar, yendo a buscar mi capa. Ese día iba a ir al pueblo por paja.

*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

**Espero que les haya gustado, prometo continuarlo lo más pronto posible. Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar por este capi. Gracias por su paciencia y por leer. Si quieren dejen reviews.**


End file.
